


Of Deaf Cats and Mute Mimes

by skeIeton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeIeton/pseuds/skeIeton
Summary: After spending time on the beach outside Kurloz' hive, him and Meulin fall asleep - only for Kurloz to be awoken by a nightmare; one that will risk not only his relationship, but his senses too.





	Of Deaf Cats and Mute Mimes

The two trolls laid on the sand, Meulin’s head resting against the shoulder of her matesprit. She cared not about the salty water that frequently washed over her and Kurloz; but that she was able to spend time with the one she loved. It was rare that she got to relax like this when she was with him - he was usually incredibly talkative, and excitable as she was, even hyper cats like Meulin needed a break! And that day was perfect. Just laying outside his hive, half-asleep, fingers intertwined…  
She shook her head free of thoughts as she felt her lover shift slightly.  
"(^・o・^) < purrloz, are you ok?" she asked, only to receive no response. For a moment, she was satisfied that he had just fallen into a deep sleep, and decided to try and get some true shut-eye as well. However, the moment she closed her eyes, he moved again; this time much more violently. "(=°・°=) < kurloz...?"  
Quiet murmurs began to escape his lips as he shifted more and more. Meulin shifted away, sitting cross-legged next to him. She stared down at him with worry, her hands shaking slightly for fear of what was wrong.  
But with a sudden jolt upwards, Kurloz let out a scream. He curled his fingers against his cheeks and scraped his face with his orange nails, pulling his lower eyelids down as he wailed with fear and pain. Meulin, too, cried and cupped her hands over her ears, feeling her fingers get drenched with her olive-coloured blood.  
A minute passed. Two. Three.  
Kurloz' vision swam, his mind fogged with horror of the nightmare he'd experienced. It took him a moment to regain his composure, but when he did, he almost lost it again.  
His beloved Meulin was laying on the ground, passed out cold. Green liquid trickled down her cheeks from her pointed ears. Although she was unconscious, her eyes were wide with terror. It was impossible for Kurloz to tell whether she could see him or not, but he silently prayed that she couldn't. Diluted purple tears trickled down his face and he shakily stood up, continuing to stare at Meulin for a moment.  
Guilt filled his heart and he ran - faster than he'd ever ran before - into his hive. The door swung open and he continued at a swift pace up the stairs to his respiteblock, where voodoo dolls, needles and thread were sitting on a grey table. He contemplated his options for a moment, then sighed and stuck his tongue out of his mouth, his pointed teeth biting down. Nothing but a bit of blood. He began to chew. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. Screaming was what got him here in the first place. Screaming was what caused him to bite down just that small bit harder every time he felt the urge to cry.  
He could feel his fangs start to bury themselves in his tongue, and a wave of sickening pleasure hit him every time he rolled his jaws. But he couldn’t focus on that. He had a job, and that job was to remove any chance of this ever happening to someone he cared about again. Even if it meant removing his own tongue.  
Bile rose in his throat and mixed with the blood slowly filling his mouth. The disgusting taste fuelled his determination to continue, and finally, he bit through the final threads of skin connecting his tongue and mouth. The organ hit the ground with a splat, and it gave Kurloz the chance to finally get rid of the remaining fluids. He collapsed to his knees and forced the blood and vomit from his mouth onto the floor.  
A long pause followed as his mouth drained of any last remaining drops of liquid. He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the table, grabbing a needle between his thumb and index finger. Thankful that black thread was already in, Kurloz pursed his lips and held the needle against his skin. He hesitated for a moment, before pushing it through his skin, binding the corner of his lips. His eyes rolled back in reaction to the pain, and the tears returned. As punishment, he shoved the needle in again. And again. And again. All the way across his mouth until he could no longer separate his lips without being hit with a stinging pain.  
And fuck, did it hurt. But he didn’t care. At least he couldn’t hurt anyone anymore.


End file.
